Of Skyrim and Cyrodiil
by Nicolicious1
Summary: What happens when the Dovahkiin meets a strange Imperial from Cyrodil who claims to be the descendant of the Hero of Kvatch? Disclaimer:Bethesda owns all. Dovahkiin O/C
1. Prologue

**What happens when the Dovahkiin meets a strange Imperial from Cyrodil who claims to be the descendant of the Hero of Kvatch?**

The Nord Kahlee Stone-Bear–also known as The Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of The Dark Brotherhood, Thane of Whiterun, Riften, Solitude, Markarth and most recently Nightingale of Nocturnal–strode down halls of Sky-Haven Temple with skilled mage Marcurio on her left and a young wolf Freyya on her right. Kahlee had famed Freyya when she found the young wolf in the Labyrinthian facing off against two Frost Trolls and she had hired Marcurio when she joined the Thieves Guild.

Kahlee headed towards Esbern, demanding to know why the old Blade wanted her to destroy Paarthurnax. The young Nord–aged 24–had recently slayed Alduin and destroyed Miraak, only to arrive back in Skyrim to be told to destroy her mentor.

"Ah, Dragonborn, you are back." Esbern says, looking up from his book at the large stone table.

"Don't talk to me like that." Kahlee spat back. "How dare you tell me to destroy my mentor! I trusted you!" The Dovahkiin shouted in rage, slamming her hands on the table.

"Please, Kahlee. Listen." Esbern says, resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. He knew what could happen if he enraged the young Nord enough. He really didn't want to go free falling from Sky-Haven Temple.

"Listen? Listen?!" The Harbinger shook her head disgusted. "Why should I?"

"Paarthurnax cannot be trusted. He could turn on you any second."

"What about Odahviing? Will you ask me to destroy him as well?!" The Dovahkiin stood up straight and gripped her hands into fists.

"Dragons are creatures of destruction. They cannot be trusted!" Esbern countered, enraged by the Nord's arrogance.

"_Dovah are Krin Krilot ahrk Mid_(Courageous, Valiant and Loyal). Things you are not!" The Dragonborn retorts. Esbern snorts in disgust and shakes his head.

"If you will not destroy Paarthurnax, then leave. The Blades will no longer aid you."

"And Skyrim will no longer aid the Blades." And with that Kahlee Stone-Bear, strode away back down the hall towards the Temple door.

"Wait!" Esbern calls out in a final act of desperation. The Blades needed the Dragonborn, Tamriel needed the Dragonborn.

"What?!" Kahlee snapped turning around. She was too mad to cooperate with this old fool.

"There is one more act you must do for the Blades." Esbern tells her. The old man slid back into his stone chair with a groan. "A dragon has been sighted in Cyrodiil. If I was you I would go deal with it."

"Fine." Kahlee snorts. She turns around once again and exists the Temple.

**This is just a prologue. Hope you enjoyed, review and favourite please! :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the tip on the word 'Are'. I had searched on several websites and saved a few, but none of them had 'Are'. Don't forget to R+R. :)**

Kahlee had decided to take Marcurio, Freyya and Lydia to Cryodiil, deciding that she needed at least an extra companion for the trip to defeat the Dragon. They had left the day after the meeting with Esbern, from Markarth, and had been making steady progress towards the home of the Imperials.

"My Thane, we are nearing Bruma." Lydia informed Kahlee.

"Thank you Lydia." She replied, snapping out of her far away conversation. It was the wolf inside her, whom she liked to converse with. She had even taken to calling it Lust, because of how strong her Bloodlust is when she transforms.

"So, Boss do you think the Dragon will be that hard to beat?" Marcurio asks. Kahlee never understood why the Apprentice Wizard called her Boss, but she didn't mind.

"I don't think so. It will probably be as easy as taking down a Blood Dragon." Kahlee replied, gazing off towards the snowy woods around the group.

"You always say that, then it ends up being a damn Ancient Dragon or an Elder." Marcurio retorts.

"Not my fault. I cannot predict the future." The Dragonborn mumbles in reply. Suddenly they burst out of the woods and onto a rocky slope. Picking their way down they made it to a small cobbled path, which they followed towards the city of Bruma. When they arrived they dismounted and tied the horses to the stable posts.

"I'll be back Shadowmere." Kahlee whispered in the horses ear. She never liked to speak to Shadowmere out loud, some people would think she was crazy and lets face it she didn't want that happening. Leaving the horses and Freyya they headed towards the gate and entered the snowy Nord filled city of Bruma. The trio, comprised of two Nords and an Imperial, headed towards the Jerral View Inn. Walking inside they were greeted by a male Nord, dressed in fine clothes.

"Welcome to Bruma, stranger. I am the infamous Hafid Hollowleg's great grandson Jegar Hollowleg. I'm your host at Jerall View. Bed, food, whatever you need." The Nord does a slight bow and introduces himself.

"Ha, both would be nice." Kahlee replied smiling.

"All right then. I'll get you some warm food and you go relax in the dining area, or bar." The Nord then hurries away.

"I'll be at the bar." Marcurio tells them heading off towards his destination. He needed a drink, some Mead would be nice.

"Lydia you're dismissed, do as you please." The Dragonborn tells her Housecarl, stretching a little.

"Yes my Thane." Lydia replies, then hurries off towards Marcurio at the bar. _Huh odd couple. I don't see it working._ Kahlee muses, shaking her head. Cracking a grin she relaxes on a chair in the inn and pulls out her Ebony dagger. She eyes the empty Inn, looking for an escape route. A force of habit she guesses, you can never trust anyone. Not even your own family, as she had learnt a few years ago. The sound of the inn door opening stirs Kahlee from her thoughts. Looking up she sees four Imperial Soldiers enter the inn.

"Dammit." She hisses, pulling her hood up and around her head. Looking down she looks to see if her Carved Nord Armour is on and breathes a sigh of relief when it is. Cautiously she grips Eduj, that was sheathed on her side, with her left hand and twirls her dagger with her right.

"Get us some wine Inn Keeper." One of the Imperials bellows. The others laugh and they gather around a table chatting and bashing fists. Kahlee slowly gets to her feet and tries to walk towards Lydia and Marcurio as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hey you! Fair maiden! Where are you going?!" One of the Imperials calls after the Dragonborn. Silently cursing herself for not bringing Freyya, she turns around and smiles under hood.

"I was going to meet my companion in the bar." Kahlee replies simply. "_He_ is awaiting me." She puts emphasise on the word 'He' so that they would get the lie she was trying to weave.

"Well _he_ can wait." Another calls out. She laughs at that and grips Eduj harder. She was resisting the urge to gut them, Kahlee hated the Empire.

"He really can't, we need to get home." The Dragonborn lies, desperately wanting Marcurio to hear and come to her aid...Talos even Lydia would be appreciated right now.

"Nah. You aren't going home tonight. You're staying with us little Nord." Another one of the Imperials says winking. The others mumble approvingly and Kahlee takes a step back.

"Don't go fair maiden. Stay." The first Imperial says, standing up and walking towards her. He was centimetres from her face and she could smell the Mead and Wine in his breath. Stepping back she slaps him across the face.

"Leave me alone." Kahlee spits, she was close to breaking point, and then looks down. "Or else." The Imperials laugh and the one she slapped rubs his face.

"Don't make me hurt you." He leans in closer and whispers. "You wouldn't like it, but I would." Suddenly a rough, gloved hand was lifting the Imperial from behind and the soldier was chucked carelessly across the inn.

"She told you to leave her alone." A deep and throaty voice says to the soldiers. Looking up Kahlee saw a buff looking Redguard with what looked like the Divine Crusader's armour on. He turns to look at her and grins, his hair was in a short and well trimmed Mohawk, he had a simple Orchish War Axe at his side and his red face paint and scars gleamed in the candlelight...oh and gods he was tall. Taller than Kahlee and she was a pretty tall Nord.

"Make us." One of the Imperials says, stepping forward. "You attack us and you get jailed."

"Ha! If only. You would be the ones getting jailed Imperials, for you aren't supposed to drink on the job. Remember." He winks at me again and crosses his arms. "I would leave if I were you. You don't want to cross the Divine Crusader." The Imperials grumble and help their friend to his feet. They shuffle out the door, slamming it shut behind them. The Redguard turns to look at Kahlee. "What's your name Nord?" He asks.

"Kahlee Stone-Bear, Harbinger of the Companians and Thane of four cities of Skyrim." Kahlee says, proudly huffing out her chest and crossing her arms. "You are?" She asks the strange Redguard.

"I am Harvjick Searer, Divine Crusader of Tamriel and ancestor of the Hero of Kvatch." Harvjick replies grinning. "But you can call me Harv."

"You are the ancestor of the Hero of Kvatch?" The Dragonborn asks him in disbelief.

"Yes I am. You look like you could of handled those Imperials, yet you didn't. Why?"

"I'm in enough trouble with them as it is." Kahlee mumbles looking away.

"How?" The Redguard crosses his arms, frowning.

"I aided Ulfric-Stormcloak in our Civil War."

"Why Ulfric?"

"He fought for our people and the right to worship our great Divine Talos. I don't like he man, he just wants power, but I think Jarl Elisif will become High Queen. The moot will convene soon. Ulfric will not be given the seat of power. I'll make sure of it." The Redguard relaxes in one of the chairs and Kahlee sits across from him.

"You seem to be high up in Skyrim's affairs. How?" He asks, leaning forward over the table separating them.

"I am Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, I have Skyrim's best interests at heart." Kahlee tells him leaning back on the chair.

"You are Dragonborn? I'm impressed."

"Thank you I-"

"My Thane! We heard shouting! Are you alright?!" Looking to her left Kahlee sees Lydia and Marcurio, weapons drawn looking wildly about the room. Lydia's hair was tangled and mattered, like she had just been sleeping and Marc's robes where on back to front. Suppressing a smile and a laugh the Dragonborn shakes her head.

"Nothing Lydia, Marc. Everything is alright." Gesturing to Harvjick, Kahlee smiles. "This is Harvjick Searer, Divine Crusader and ancestor of the Hero of Kvatch."

"By the Nine!" Marc exclaimed, his eyes widening. He lowers his sword and then sheathes it. "I didn't believe you were real!"

"Ahh, but I am young wizard. I was given the Divine Crusader's armour after I took the passage of rite. I prayed at every Divines Shrine and were given the blessing of the gods and the Crusaders before. It was then I was told my ancestry by the Hero of Kvatch himself." The Redguard tells him, beaming with pride.

"My Boss is the Dragonborn." Marcurio tells him. "Beat that."

"I don't think I can, but I'll try." Harv then turns to look at me. "Now tell me. What are you doing here in Cyrodiil?"

**Constructive Criticism is helpful! **


	3. Chapter 2

The group of Dragon Hunters comprised of the Dragonborn Kahlee Stone-Bear herself, Harvjick Searer Divine Crusader of Tamriel, Lydia the Houscarl of Whiterun, Freyya the wolf companion of the Dragonborn and Marcurio Apprentice Wizard of Riften, trudged up the dusty road towards the burnt and supposedly haunted Kvatch.

"My Thane, do you feel that?" Lydia asks the Dragonborn, as they all freeze in their tracks. Lydia remembered the familiar rumble of a snoring dragon and it isn't something she likes to re-hear.

"Dragon." Kahlee states, answering her companions question. "Careful Harv. We know what we are doing, but this must be the first time you have faced a Dovah."

The Crusader just snorts and pulls his mace from it's sheath. "I've faced worse Kahlee. Don't worry." He starts off again at a fairly quick pace, but Marcurio slams his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Stop! You're going to kill yourself." Marc hisses.

"Why? How hard can it be to kill a Dragon?" Harvjick huffs.

"Don't be arrogant you fool!" Lydia grunts. "You'll be thrown of the cliff either on fire or frozen!"

"Fine." He crosses his arms and frowns. "Lead the way Kahlee." He snorts gesturing up the winding path.

"Be quiet and follow." The Dragon hunches down into a crouch and swiftly moves up the path, hugging the stone cliff beside her. Kahlee had to thank Sithis and Nocturnal for leading the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild to her, otherwise she wouldn't of been able to sneak as close to the dragon as she did.

At the stop of the path, they stood before the burned ruins of Kvatch and there resting on the top of the chapel was a brown Ancient Dragon. It was coiled around the top of the broken chapel tower and its tail curled through the glass window of the bell tower, it's head was placed loosely against the side of the chapel and when it snored the ground rumbled. Kahlee looked down to see small stones bounce off the ground when the beast snored.

"By Akatosh." The Divine Crusader breathes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Marc whispers in the Crusader's ear. The only reply was a simple shake of the head.

"I'll end this silence." Kahlee huffs. She pulls Eduj from its sheath and inhales a large amount of air. Tensing her vocal cords she stares directly at the dragon and releases the all sky-shattering Thu'um. "**FUS RO DAH!**" The dragon stumbles slightly and breaks a small amount of the chapel away. It soon gains a foothold and stares at the small highly trained and armed group.

"_Dovahkiin, kos hio het wah al Dovah?_"(Dragonborn, are you here to destroy me?)The Dragon asks, cocking it's head to the side wether it was from amusement or confusion Kahlee didn't know.

"What did he say?" Harv asks the group. Lydia shushes him and grips her bow tightly.

"Yes I am. Unfortunately." The Dragonborn looks down after her sentence.

"Do not grieve Dovahkiin. This is my destiny." Kahlee looks up again, puzzled as to why the great beast was not speaking in Dovah.

"Do we kill it now?" Harvjick whispers to Marcurio who just waves him away with his hand as he lights his firebolt and lighting. At this the dragon takes off into the air with an war-splitting roar and Kahlee looks up.

"**JOOR ZAH FRUL!**" The Dragon is hit by the Dragonborn's Dragonrend and it screams in pain and confusion. Marcurio and Lydia continue to fire at the Dragon and soon it lands in the courtyard of Kvatch. Kahlee rushes forward with Eduj drawn and the Shield of Ysgramor sitting in her arm. She slides to a stop and brings her shield up to stop the fire from the Dragon hitting her. After the fire disappears and the searing heat stops, Kahlee lowers her shield and swings Eduj into the Dragon's jaw. It roars in pain and swings it's head into the Dragonborn sending her flying across the courtyard. She slams into a wall and drops Eduj.

"Lydia, Marc distract the Dragon!" She shouts. Getting to her feet she stumbles to her sword, ignoring the pain in her side, and picks Eduj up. This dragon was really starting to annoy her and she had a few seconds until she could shout again without the searing pain. The searing pain is when she tries to shout immediately after using the Thu'um a first time. Kahlee learnt over time that every shout had a different cool down period and she catalogued them all in her small leather journal, that was always tucked away underneath her carved steel armour.

By the time Kahlee makes her way towards her team, the Dovah was in the air again and flying around the deserted city of Kvatch.

"Take this beast!" Lydia shouts, releasing an Elven arrow into the dragon's side. It roars in anger and swoops down towards the Housecarl. Just as it opens it mouth to bellow a Thu'um of fire, Lydia rolls into the open chapel and averts the wall of flame. She always hated this part of the job, dodging fire or frost.

Marcurio had found a staircase leading to the ancient stone wall surrounding the ghost city and was running up the stairs, fire in one hand and lightning in the others. When he reaches the top, he swings around to face the courtyard, which the dragon was hovering over, and releases the built up fire bolt and lightning bolt. They crash into the dragon and it roars in pain. Turning to face Marcurio, it inhales a large amount of air, but before it could release the ball of fire, Harv jumps from the chapel roof and lands on the Dovah's back.

"Ha, fall dragon!" He roars and swings his orcish axe into the dragon's neck. Whirling through the air, the dragon crashes through Kvatch's keep and flips in the air and then heads straight towards the ground of the courtyard.

"Move!" Kahlee shouts at the others as her and Freyya run to the left. Just as they clear the courtyard, the dragon crashes and slides across the ground a couple of metres, till it stops before the front gate.

As the dust from the impact clears, Kahlee could see the large hulking figure of the barely breathing dragon and of the large Redguard, lying on the ground to the right of the Dovah.

"Marc Lyd, check on Harv!" She orders and then strides towards the dragon. When she reaches it, it lifts its head from the gravel and looks into Kahlee's eyes.

"_Aan bahlaan grah, Dovahkiin.(_A worthy battle, Dragonborn.) To death I go." The dragon says, his voice causing the ground to rumble.

"I will honour you." Kahlee says, lowering her head. With that she raises Eduj and then brings it down through the Dovah's skull. Closing her eyes, she braces for the impact of the dragon's soul. It was like a horker was trying to force itself into her mind and rip it apart with its tusks. Dropping to one knee, she gasps as the fight within her finishes and the soul is absorbed.

"My thane?" Lydia asks, lightly touching the Dragonborn's arm. Lydia was used to seeing the pain cross her Thane's face when they finished defeating a dragon, but lately it seemed every time she absorbed one of their souls it got worse. More pain is never good.

"I'm fine Lyd." The harbinger says, smiling weakly at her friend. Rising to both her feet, she sheathes Eduj and turns to face Harv, trying to ignore the large skeleton beside her. "Is he okay?" She asks, nodding towards the still motionless Divine Crusader.

"Yeah Boss, he's just out cold." Marcurio says, standing to face Kahlee. He always hated seeing her pain and once confronted her about it. Her only reply was that it was natural, she couldn't stop it and that it was part of her job. He never brought it up again.

"Good, can you two help me take him back to Anvil?" Kahlee asks her companions. The headache she always received after absorbing a dragon soul was beginning to form underneath her right eye, so she wanted to get back to the Inn in Anvil as soon as possible and rest.

"We'll do it Boss, don't you worry." Marc says, lifting Harv to his feet, with the help of Lydia.

"Okay," the Dragonborn huffs. She didn't want to get into an argument with the two of them right now, considering the circumstances. Kahlee was always on edge now, because she was in Cyrodiil and because the Imperials hated her guts. Those two were good enough reasons to be worried. And with that the three of them and Freyya trudged down the mountain towards the horses.


End file.
